<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart's Fire by justfortune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092710">Heart's Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfortune/pseuds/justfortune'>justfortune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asra has the world's fattest juiciest pussy it is known, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Other, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab asra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfortune/pseuds/justfortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive the cheesy title.<br/>This is where I'm housing all my short, sweet &amp; filthy Asra drabbles.<br/>1 - Good Morning Vesuvia - GN!MC/Asra<br/>2 - Cliff's Edge - AMAB!MC/Asra<br/>3 - Three for One - AFAB!MC/Asra<br/>4 - Mine - AMAB!MC/Asra</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asra x GN!MC - Good Morning Vesuvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>NOTES - Gender Neutral MC; no genitals are mentioned. </b>
</p>
<p>The horizon shone in a light grey, threatening to paint the world in an orange glow as it rises steadily – but not yet. As of right now, it’s difficult to make out any discernible objects in your room, let alone colors. But it’s just as well. You know every inch of the place like the back of your hand. </p>
<p>You know every inch of <i>him</i> like the back of your hand. He’s asleep next to you, on his back and sprawled out to take up three quarters of the bed, arms splayed in either direction and a leg hitched up. Long ago you resigned yourself to choosing between falling asleep wrapped up in Asra’s arms, or being shoved to the edge and waking up to a knee wedged into your back. This was one of the latter sort of mornings, as Asra had stayed up stars knew how late studying an ancient spell found in a dusty tome. </p>
<p>He looks so peaceful in his sleep, his furrowed brow smoothed over and mouth hanging open. White eyelashes rest on bronze cheeks in a picture of innocent bliss. You want to kiss him – but no, it would be a pity to disturb such a scene of serenity. </p>
<p>You dip underneath the sheets. It’s warm underneath, and smells of the natural odors the two of you produced during the night. The blankets block out the last of the light; you’re left to make your way down in the darkness. No matter. It’s a well-practiced route. </p>
<p>His legs are hitched in such a way to give you easy access. Cautiously, you touch the tip of your tongue to where his lips are joined back by his entrance and drag it slowly – so, so slowly up the silhouette of his sex to his clit. No movement from Asra. You repeat the motion again, your path now wet with saliva, making for a smoother movement. His taste is delicate, his smell musky and strong. Keeping yourself from diving in is growing more difficult with each passing second. Your next licks are firmer; they part his inner labia and put the slightest bit of pressure on his clit at the end. His hips move beneath you – but he’s still decidedly asleep. </p>
<p>You press a kiss to his vulva, letting your eyes fall closed. You won’t need to see anything here. Lips still pressed to him, you open your mouth and lick him in wide circles, lazily acclimating him to pleasure. There’s a whimper coming from above you. Motivated, you flex your tongue to wiggle between his folds, picking up the pace. </p>
<p>You nearly jump when fingers tangle themselves in your hair. He’s definitely awake now; his hips are starting to rock gently into your mouth. Asra deserves so much more than a drawn-out tease; you flick your tongue over his clit, up and down as he draws you in closer to him. </p>
<p>He gasps. <i>Excellent.</i> But once you start making circles around his hooded bundle in earnest, he’s dragging you up by the hair, he’s bringing you into a hungry kiss, he’s wrapping his legs around your waist. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” you murmur against him. </p>
<p>“<i>Fuck me,</i>” he begs you back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Asra x AMAB!MC - Cliff's Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOTES - AMAB MC. I've named him Pascal but his personality isn't a huge part of the story, feel free to self-insert.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swollen lips bitten red. Fingers twisted into the sheets. Face contorted in an expression of pure ecstasy.  These are the sights that you indulge in as you look down on your dear lover. </p><p>He’s upset with you, you can tell by the way he uses his thighs to pull you in closer and rub his hips on you, desperate for you to thrust in deeper, rub his clit, do anything. That simply won’t do. You lean back to grab his hip bones, pinning him in place. </p><p>“Tsk,” you chide. “You know the rules, my sweet.” </p><p>To his credit, Asra relaxes his thighs’ vice grip on you. He’s always good when you remind him of his place, but it’s still a pleasant feeling when he does it so willingly. So you reward him: “you’re so good for me, Asra. You’re doing so good.” His name rolls off your tongue with a sweetness, like it’s the most intimate term of endearment you can think of. (And honestly? It is.) Asra relaxes in your grip, letting his eyes fall closed. He trusts you. </p><p>“So good,” you repeat to him. The rest of your length meets no resistance as it slides into his slick channel. Holding yourself back from giving Asra pleasure is hard enough; the tight squeeze of his walls along your shaft is almost enough to make you break concentration. </p><p>He meets your gaze again when he thinks he can handle it. Perhaps it’s the fact that you want to reward him for being so patient for hours today while you teased him… or perhaps it’s that you simply want to feel his warm body pressed against yours. Whatever the motivation, you can’t keep yourself from falling forward to catch his lips in a kiss. You wrap your arms around him and thrust into him again. </p><p>Asra keens. He loves it when you take it slow, loves feeling you connect at the mouth and again at your sexes in a loop as you make gentle love to him. Bronze hands untangle from the bedsheets and make their way up to your waist, then down to your hips to rest. He knows better than to try and pull them forward. </p><p>Your thrusts are lazy. It’s exactly how he likes his love made. You roll your hips down onto him and thrust in and out of him – shallow, so your pelvic bone stays grinding on his clit. It only takes a few repetitions for his wanton moaning to start up again. Drinking them in, you trail your lips to his cheek. </p><p>He feels incredible on the inside. Wet velvet grips every last one of your inches down to the base. When you pull out, you can feel him pulling you right back in. It’s your turn to let out a sigh into his cheek. This won’t last long. “Don’t finish,” you warn him in a whisper. “You can once I’ve come, you got it? Once I’m licking it out of you.” He gasps. Gods, his voice is what fantasies are made of. Each sound you draw from him drives you madder with desire. He pants beneath you and squeezes the flesh on your hips. </p><p>“Cum in me.” Fuck. You can barely contain yourself as you feel the pressure building between your legs begin to reach that tipping point. “Please, Pascal, I want you–” </p><p>And while you had promised yourself that you’d take things slow, you can’t help but tighten your grip around him and pound into his flesh, relishing in the slick noises the two of you make together, feeling his body clench around you, pull you in… </p><p>You meet his lips in a kiss and give one last thrust, pressing your pelvis against the back of his legs as you tumble over the edge. </p><p>It’s a minute of heavy breathing before you can even think of slipping out of him. Asra groans at the loss of sensation. “Pascal, I’ve been so, so good. Please let me cum.” </p><p>And when he puts it like that, you don’t have much of a choice. You press one more a grinning kiss to his cheek before backing up. You use your thumbs to spread his lips wide. Remnants of your love are already starting to seep out of the gash; you catch the most of it and lick up his folds to the hooded bundle at the top. </p><p>His head falls back. “Yes,” comes his excited breath, “more.” </p><p>So you don’t tease him. With puckered lips, you suck his clit into your mouth and twirl your tongue around it in practiced motions. Your middle two fingers are drenched when they enter his gaping hole and massage the spongy flesh inside. Strong fingers grip your hair. After a few moments you’re barely having to do any work at all – Asra is bucking his hips up into you, fucking himself on your face, taking all the pleasure from your mouth and fingers that you’re willing to give him. </p><p>He comes with a shout of your name, followed by some unintelligible moaning. His pussy grasps your fingers, pulsating, delighting in the sensations you give to him. Already you feel something start to stir within you – but now’s not the time for that. Asra is relaxing every muscle in his body as he comes down from his high. What he needs right now is your lips on his shoulder. </p><p>You gently withdraw from him and come up to lay by his side. He takes your hand. Half-lidded lavender eyes look at you with utter adoration. “You were right,” he says with a laugh like bells chiming, “it is better when you wait for it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing. AFAB Asra x AFAB MC (written for a transmasc MC but could honestly be gender neutral) <br/>Words. 1.4k <br/>Rating. 🍋 Explicit 🍋<br/>Prompt: <i> hc for the apprentice eating asra out? overstimulating him maybe??👀👀 feel free to ignore this if your requests are close😊 </i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breath comes in gasps. Muscular thighs have your skull in a vice grip while its center grinds on your face, having long abandoned a gentle rocking for a hard fuck down onto your mouth. Your teeth hurt from the friction and the underside of your tongue is on fire — and despite this, you’re gripping Asra’s ass and encouraging him to take more.</p><p>Why are you putting up with all this discomfort? His thighs start to tremble. He grips the headboard harder and breathes, “I’m so fucking close, gods, fuck, <i>fuck</i>—“ Ahh, that’s why. You wiggle your head just a bit — it’s all you can manage — and a guttural moan comes from the sweet lover rutting his cunt on your mouth. “Fuck, Pascal, I’m—“ Just so, he slows down, thrusts becoming erratic. You’re aware of his sex fluttering on your chin, then clenching, rhythmically pulsating as he comes undone above you. He rides out his orgasm in silence, curses caught in his throat and mouth open in a soundless scream.</p><p>His rocking slows to a stop as the pleasure runs its course. Finally, you’re given the gift of breath as he rises an inch off of your face. You use your new freedom to lean up and lick his oversensitive vulva, sucking the thick meat of his labia into your mouth and relishing in the quivering of his thighs, and voice when he giggles: “<i>s-ssstop that, ha!</i> Pascal!” So you do — but not before slapping one last wet kiss to it.</p><p>Smile still plastered to his face, Asra slithers off of you and snuggles up by your side, head resting happily on your shoulder. Moving sweaty curls to the side, you press your lips to his forehead, earning you a sigh from your love.</p><p>But you’re not finished with him. You shift to lay on your side, facing him, as your hand snakes down. His labia are swollen and soaked, slick with your spit and his own arousal.  Upon feeling your fingers spread his folds apart, Asra sucks in a breath through his teeth. It’s a gorgeous sound, and it’s exactly what you wanted to hear. And so instead of letting up, you massage his labia majora in slow and deliberate motions, taking special care to avoid his overstimulated clit and applying just enough pressure to make him squirm. </p><p>“That’s-” he gasps. “That’stoomuch—!” </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Soft circles grow softer. </p><p>He pauses a moment, eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth, before relenting: “no.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Another kiss to his forehead. </p><p>His answer comes in the form of hitching his leg up onto your hips and winding his arm around your body, pulling you in closer until his head is tucked securely underneath your chin. With the easier access, you’re able to reach back to his hole and drag your flat fingers up, up, all the way up to his clit, leaving no inch untouched. Languidly, you re-acclimate him to pleasure. When the kisses he’s pressing to your neck turn into sighs, you rub firm rotations around his hooded bundle. </p><p>He bucks against your hand. “More,” begs your magician, starting to cant his hips in rhythm with your movements. After years of getting to know each other’s bodies, you know exactly what to do to take him apart. You take away all contact with the exception of the pad of your middle finger, making the lightest of circles on the hood above his clit. </p><p>Nails dig into your back. </p><p>“Is that what you like?” </p><p>You don’t need an answer. You get one anyway. It’s somewhere between a hum and a moan, and it’s caught in his chest, drawn out over several seconds as you keep rubbing at his most sensitive spot. And when it tapers off into silence, you slow down just so, just enough to let him cum on your fingertip, the leg and arm thrown over you clamping you together until every inch of your bodies touch. You cup his vulva while his panting and throbbing subside. </p><p>Eventually his grip relaxes. </p><p>“Asra.” </p><p>“Mm?” </p><p>“I wanna put my cock in you.” </p><p>“<i>Mmmm…</i>” </p><p>That coquettish little imp nips at your neck, and has the audacity to whine when you pull away to start rifling around in your bedside drawer. It takes a bit of fumbling, but you finally locate your prosthetic and step into the holster. You hear a moan beside you. “Oh, be patient,” you chide before looking up to find that you had vastly misinterpreted the intent behind it. Asra’s lips are pulled into a grin, eyes closed and tongue coming out to lick his lips. His fingers are invisible, buried between his legs. “Gods, you’re greedy.” </p><p>“Only for you,” he purrs, eyes opening to give you a teasing lavender stare. </p><p>You can’t take it anymore. Mirroring his smirk, you give the waist strap one final pull and pounce onto the bed.</p><p>He’s been waiting for you. Muscular legs spread out to display his sex, deep brown and dusted with grown-out white hairs turned slick with his want. Using two fingers, he spreads his lips for you, showing off the pink inside of him. Making you stare was his intent — but now he’s growing impatient, desperate for a stretch.</p><p>“My love,” He cooes, “see something you like?”</p><p>Yes. And damn him, when you fall down onto him he laughs, like you can’t tumble any farther in love with him — and yet, here you are. Asra pulls you into a hug that makes lining up with his slit difficult. Difficult, but not impossible. You meet his lips as you thrust into him.</p><p>You’re deliberate with your entrance. Asra melts in your mouth as inch after painfully slow inch presses inside of him, stretching out his walls, leaving him breathless. When your pubic bone comes to rest on him, you break your connection at the lips.</p><p>Although it pains you to see his look of betrayal, it’s all worth it when you start pulling out again and see his mouth fall open and eyes roll back in ecstasy. The next time you thrust in he grabs you with his thighs. You’re not going anywhere. He’s pulling you in deeper, deeper until you feel your own flushed sex grind on the back of your toy.</p><p>“Oh.” <i>Oh.</i> You don’t realize that it’s you who made the sound, but Asra’s chuckle gives it away.</p><p>This magician (<i>your </i>magician) is tensing underneath you. All of a sudden, you’re disoriented, being pushed and pulled and flipped over. You’re on your back. Asra gives you a warm smile. “I couldn’t let you have all the fun.”</p><p>The air in the room had shifted. All you can do is lay back into the mattress and watch as Asra rolls down onto you, his core tightening and guiding the rocking of his hips. He’s not chasing his own pleasure anymore, instead gripping the prosthetic in his wet velvet and grinding it into your clit.</p><p>You grab his hips and thrust up, pulling his smile wider. The pressure is perfect, unrelenting and firm. “Shit,” you whisper, because you know after all that teasing, you won’t last long at all.</p><p>Asra doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s meeting every advance you make, holding your gaze. “Do you know how incredible you look when you lose control?”</p><p>Almost as good as him, you’re sure of it. Your rhythm grows quicker, thrusts shallower, and you can’t help but think that something’s missing, something that would drive you mad with lust and push you to your peak.</p><p>“Touch yourself.”</p><p>It seems as though an invitation is all he needed. He makes a show off licking his finger, then wastes no time stroking his clit. You grasp his thighs for leverage. It’s good; it’s so, so good that you lose yourself in the feeling of Asra pressing down on you, Asra bucking his hips up, Asra throwing his head back and “ohmyfuckinggodsPascalyesyes<i>yes</i>——“</p><p>That’s all it takes. You let the sparks in your clit take over, tingling and spreading all over your body in a moment of blinding bliss.</p><p>A weight settling on your chest brings you out of your stupor.</p><p>Asra, your Asra, kisses your neck. “Pascal?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I don’t think I can move.”</p><p>You make an attempt to sit up but ultimately fail, falling back to the bed in a heap of limbs. Asra laughs. “Maybe we’ll stay like this awhile.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mine <br/>1.3k words <br/>Asra/GN!AMAB!MC  <br/>For the prompt: Heyyy can you please write a smutty Asra in which he gets jealous?Feel free to include anything you like in it thank youuu🥰🥰</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah -- Asra,” I choke out, my racing heart and pleasure between my legs makes it difficult to keep quiet; the sound itself is an admission of defeat. But Asra doesn’t seem perturbed in the slightest -- that bastard, he looks positively thrilled at the prospect of me losing control, snakelike grin stretching plump pink lips and giving me the barest peek at the sharp teeth inside. I bite my own lip. </p><p>With all the grace of a cat, he closes in to press tender kisses to my neck. They’re a perfect compliment to the slow, languid strokes he’s employing, driving me mad with impatience. For his audacity, I drive my nails into the soft silk over his back. </p><p>But now that prick is chuckling, he’s giving my neck the barest of nips, the slightest drag of teeth without promising any more bite. I keen; I can’t help it. “Asra, please.” I’m able to be quiet with his ear, hidden in straightened and slicked-back white locks, right next to my lips. The desperation in my voice only slows his hand. “<i>Asra.</i>” </p><p>“Whose cock is this?” They’re the first words out of his mouth since he dragged me away from the party by my lapel, since he slammed me against the door he had notably neglected to lock. </p><p>I don’t even have to think. “It’s yours.” It belongs to the magician who brought me back from death and is currently massaging the wet spot just beneath the pad of his thumb and -- I gasp -- takes a bit of delicate skin between the teeth and bites. “I’m yours, Asra. All of it.” </p><p>He’s still not pleased. At least, that’s what I infer by the <i>hmmm</i> he grumbles into the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder. “All of you?” Muffled by my flesh as it is, his voice is way too loud. </p><p>So that’s what this is about. The Firenti royal magician is exactly my type, and Asra knew it. He sensed the way his heart sped up in his chest as a reflection of my own when she smirked at me, brushing the hair off my shoulder, sending sparks coursing through my veins. But this was just professional. Just networking. Surely Asra knew that I have no intention of going beyond some harmless flirting in the pursuit of knowledge... </p><p>“Let’s make this quick,” I hiss back at him. </p><p>No. That painfully small amount of stimulation is gone; he’s taken it from me. I hear the doorframe rattle before I realized that it’s me making the sound. I’ve been shoved back against it by his hips, my cock now pressed into his skirts (and certainly leaving some evidence on the fabric). </p><p>"I asked you a question, angel.” Through the rough layers of tulle I feel the outline of his vulva rubbing against me. How does he expect me to focus when he does that? </p><p>It takes a few moments to form the response in my head and force it out of my mouth. “All of-- all of me.” Of course I’m his. I’ve only ever been his. How could he question that over a bit of harmless teasing? “Asra, I belong to you, and you to me.” I pull him in closer. “Do you doubt that?” </p><p>“No.” Unlike me, he doesn’t spare a second thought. Loving me comes to him easier than breathing, he reminds me every second of every day. “I just like to hear it.”</p><p>Today, it looks like he’s the one who needs reminding. “I am yours, Asra Alnazar, wholly and completely.” </p><p>My reward is a hand snaking down my pants, chest never once parting from mine, pressed to him with every inch of myself. The five or so inches between my legs are caressed by deceptively soft fingertips. I keen. </p><p>“This is mine.” It’s a low growl in my ear. I gasp -- his hand has sunken to cup my balls while his lips ghost over my pulse point. He grasps it, not hard enough to hurt, but firmly, possessive. My toes curl in my boots. “These are mine.” All of a sudden I’m reminded of his left hand’s existence, grabbing a fistful of my ass. “This is mine, too, it’s <i>mine</i>, it’s all mine.” </p><p>“Yours.” I’m hardly aware of the words spilling from my lips, too wrapped up in bucking into his barely-there grip, desperate for purchase against his wrist. He loves it; I feel that wicked grin of his on my neck. “Asra,” I beg him, “it’s yours. I want you to take it.” </p><p>“Is that what you want?” </p><p><i>Yes, you rat bastard, I just told you! </i>“Asra--” It’s pathetic. I know it’s pathetic. But frankly, I don’t give a single damn as long as I get the outcome I want: Asra, naked and spreading his slick lips for my cock. He takes pity on me. He always does. Those magic fingers wrap around me and start rubbing me in quick, aborted movements. “Fuck...” </p><p>“Shhhhhhh,” urges my magician, the picture of poise as he unbuttons my trousers with his free hand. He’s being a hypocrite. I bite my tongue. I have to; he’s taken to jerking me off in earnest and it’s all I can do to keep myself from unleashing a lecherous moan. Asra withdraws from my neck to look up at me, lavender eyes dripping confidence as he stares into my soul. </p><p>I can’t handle it; I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of his hand, firm and sure, stroking me exactly how I like it, exactly what it takes to make me-- </p><p>“Asra, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” </p><p>“So soon?” He purrs. I don’t need to open my eyes. His smile is apparent in the lilt of his voice. The rustling of fabric fills the air before the wet sensation of lips is pressing against my head. </p><p><i>“Shit.</i>” Instinctually I bury my hand in his slicked-back curls. They’re going to be a bitch to get back in place after the fact. It doesn’t fucking matter, not when he’s engulfing my length in his warm mouth and sucking, gods damn him. Just when my knees threaten to buckle he’s sliding strong hands up to my thighs, encouraging me to take more of him, to plunge deeper into his mouth. </p><p>Asra doesn’t stop pulling until his nose rests on my abdomen. I’m lost in the sensation, my head lolling back to hit the door with a <i>thunk</i>. Taking no mercy on my poor self, he sets an unforgiving pace, moaning around me, making obscene slurping noises all the while. The people on the other side of this door will have no trouble discerning what’s going on. But just as quickly as the thought occurs to me, it’s gone, eclipsed by the tingling in my sex that grows with each press of his lips to my pelvis. It’s hardly a minute before I’m panting, scrambling for purchase against the door. “Asra, I’m gonna cum for you.” </p><p>Tentatively, I peek out from underneath my eyelids. Asra moves back to make shallow bobs at my head, massaging the rest of me with a ring of his fingers. And his eyes --  they bore holes into my skull. He doesn’t need to say it. <i>You’re mine, all mine.</i> I am. </p><p>My orgasm sneaks up on me, so lost in pleasure I’m not aware that it’s there until I’m already over the edge, spilling into his pretty little mouth and making his eyes flutter closed. Asra is so, so good to me. He swallows every drop and stays to suck after, keeping me warm until I grow soft inside of him. </p><p>A wave of fatigue washes over me; I’m vaguely aware of Asra pulling off of me and rising, bringing me into a tight embrace. I sink into it. “I’m yours.”</p><p>“I’ve got you.”</p><p>“<i>I’m yours.</i>”</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>